sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RASA's Original Sections
Section List Following is a list of the original RASA sections with descriptions, tube and difficulties as they were listed on the track, prior to the new race course design. 1 - Golden Beach, Corellia ---- From the starting blocks, three straight tubes stretch down the length of the mock-up of Coronet's golden beach, either over the sand or the cresting waves of the simulated ocean. Opposite the beach from the ocean is a replica skyline, complete with the Avalon Towers building from Galactic Dividend Square. TUBE 1: Sand straightaway. Wide, free and clear. (Easy) DIFF: 10m BONUS: +0 SRU STATUS: OPEN TUBE 2: Over edge of coast, sand and water. Occasional waves. (Medium) DIFF: 15m BONUS: +3 SRU STATUS: OPEN TUBE 3: Totally over water. Frequent waves. (Hard) DIFF: 20m BONUS: +5 SRU STATUS: OPEN 2 - Tibannopolis, Bespin ---- The track straightens and ascends before ending abruptly, a glowing repulsorpad thrusting swoops over an open section of the track to one of three tiered tube platforms. Variations cause the actual lift produced to fluctuate from one swoop to the next. Artificially generated clouds float through the air here, while the ground is decorated with the tops of buildings to give the appearance of soaring high above Bespin's Tibannopolis. TUBE 1: Lowest tube. (Easy) DIFF: 10m BONUS: +0 SRU STATUS: ALWAYS OPEN TUBE 2: Middle tube. (Medium) DIFF: 15m BONUS: +3 SRU STATUS: ALWAYS OPEN TUBE 3: Highest tube. (Hard) DIFF: 20m BONUS: +5 SRU STATUS: ALWAYS OPEN 3 - Iron Tower, Aridus ---- The water fades away and is replaced by piping hot magma as the swoops enter a landscape modeled after the Iron Tower area of Aridus. While the first tube weaves around most of the danger, the second tube contains volcanic peaks with steam rising from the tops, and the occasional flare of molten lava and gasses sending showers of crimson through the air. The third tube has the same volcanic peaks, but the ones here seem more active and the track weaves mindlessly around in an unpredictable pattern with sharp turns around open lakes of boiling magma. Not only that- within those lakes lives a fierce Lava Dragon that spits magma at those who pass, hoping to claim a victim. TUBE 1: Wide track, loose weave, no lava. (Easy) DIFF: 10m BONUS: +0 SRU STATUS: OPEN TUBE 2: Some turns, obstructions, moderate volcanic activity. (Medium) DIFF: 15m BONUS: +3 SRU STATUS: OPEN TUBE 3: Tight turns, heavy volcanic activity. Lava Dragon. (Hard) DIFF: 20m + 20m BONUS: +10 SRU STATUS: OPEN 4 - Beggar's Canyon, Tatooine ---- The heat of the lava is replaced by heat generated from the glow of two artificial sun lamps dangling above this portion of the track, pointing down to give the full effect of Tatooine's native heat to the competitors. The walls are designed to resemble the cliffs on either side of Beggar's Canyon, and every so often, a terrifying shriek of a Krayt, the rumbling of Bantha, or the distinct cries of Sand People can be heard echoing through the area. TUBE 1: Wide track, flat land, few obstacles. (Easy) DIFF: 10m BONUS: +0 SRU 5 - Glacier Fields, Hoth ---- The single tube splits at the far turn, where the weather takes a turn for the colder, and the browns of the desert are replaced by the frigid white of the ice fields of Hoth. Tube one skirts along the flat tundra. Tube two serpentines through glaciers while being bombarded with snow. The third tube cuts through a series of underground caves that are dark and winding. Tube two contains an animatronic Wampa, while tube three cuts through the territory of a live Wampa. TUBE 1: Wide, clear, snowy. Few obstacles. (Easy) DIFF: 10m BONUS: +0 SRU STATUS: OPEN TUBE 2: Narrow, dark, icy tunnels. Animatronic Wampa. (Medium) DIFF: 15m + 15m BONUS: +3 SRU STATUS: OPEN TUBE 3: Dark, narrow, wind. Stalagtites. Live Wampa. (Hard) DIFF: 20m + 20m BONUS: +10 SRU STATUS: OPEN 6 - Anoat City, Anoat ---- The end is near as three tubes join and separate into two as the icy fields change into metal lined tunnels reminiscant of a planetary trash disposal system. There is a constant level of murky brown water floating about a meter deep in either tube. The first tube is straight and clear of any major debris, but it is long as it wraps far around the center path to the finish line. The second tube, while shorter and faster, is much more narrow and is populated with debris and is infested with life. The tentacle, or occasionally the eye, of a very alive, very real dianoga can be seen peeking out at oncoming traffic. The two paths then rejoin and cross the finish line. TUBE 1: Wide, clear, long, few obstacles. (Easy) DIFF: 10m BONUS: +0 SRU STATUS: ALWAYS OPEN TUBE 2: Narrow tunnel, debris, Dianoga. (Very Hard) DIFF: 25m + 15v BONUS: +30 SRU STATUS: ALWAYS OPEN